


The Door to Hogwarts

by WanderingswithSara



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingswithSara/pseuds/WanderingswithSara
Summary: The Pevensie leave their world for new adventures
Kudos: 10





	The Door to Hogwarts

It's was a rather odd forest, for normal forests did not have so many ponds. In fact there was so many tiny ponds scattered throughout the forest that they stretched far beyond the eye. The ponds themselves could not be called average for though they looked average and only a couple feet deep, these ponds were magical. This was a in between place, a place of rest before you came to a new world. Most would become entangled in the magic and find themselves forgetting their destination and only sleeping away the time.

There were presently four children wondering the forest that knew the forests magic too intimately to be caught in its enchantments. Peter the oldest was trailing behind chatting with his sister Susan, while the two youngest Edmund and Lucy were darting from pond to pond examine them. Lucy laughed as she tripped Edmund and managed to reach the next pond first. She dipped her finger in the water and then tasted it.

"Oh! This one tasted like pumpkin!" Lucy exclaimed to the others beckoning them forward.

Edmund stared cautiously down at the water before he dipped his hand in and swiped the water over his eyes. Blinking he shook his waterlogged bangs, "Hmm I saw blackness, must have been the night sky because it slowly lit up with stars."

Lucy clapped her hands and spun around to Susan. "Try this one it's fascinating."

"Alright." Susan agreed exchanging a longsuffering look with Peter. She dripped the water into her ears. Interest sparked into her eyes, nodding at Lucy, she explained, “I heard snakes hissing, how strange”.

Peter sighed knowing that meant he should continue their game. He swirled his fingers on the water for a moment teasing an impatient Lucy before finally rubbing his nose. The others did not get their answer right away as Peter froze and flinched away from the pond. "Death." He finally said solemnly. "I smelled the rot of a corpse. We all know what that means." The siblings grimaced, there was to be a war.

"Well, pumpkin, stars, snakes and war, sounds about right." Lucy said firmly.

"Aslan warned us that the only worlds we could get to would require our help as the price to enter the portal. That does imply that they are in some type of trouble." Edmund added.

Susan was the last to reassure her brother, “We have some experience with war." She reminded him.

Peter frowned, "Maybe not this type of war.” All his siblings sent him disbelieving looks. They had been though many different battles between their many trips to Narnia and England being at war. “Don’t look at me that way I know. I know this is the one." The four stood and held hands. Lucy started the count and then they jumped sinking into the pond and disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first of hopefully more works. I actually wrote the beginning to this story years ago but never had the courage to post it.


End file.
